Pas assez discrète
by Juphea
Summary: Beca et Chloe aiment penser qu'elles cachent bien leur relation. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Entre regard persistant, regard lubrique et rencontre genante. Toutes les Bellas commencent a remarquer quelque chose et pensent qu'il se passe quelque chose entre les deux. Bechloe.
1. Stacie

Coucou! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle traduction de fanfiction. Ce n'est pas celle que je voulais au début mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse de l'autre auteur et celle-ci est tout aussi bien! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme elle m'a plus. Bonne lecture!

Histoire originale par HaveYouSeenMyPanda :  s/11408857/1/Not-So-Secretive

* * *

 **Pas assez discrètes**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Stacie

La première personne à remarquer qu'il se passait quelque chose entre leurs co-capitaines était Stacie. Elle avait entendu des gens parler dans la cuisine, et était aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle regarda par dessus le mur et vit Chloé et Beca. Entrain de cuisiner.

Stacie ne jugeait pas toujours les gens, mais la vue de son amie dur-à-cuire faisant des brownies, était assez amusant pour elle. Elle rigola doucement et regarda les deux interagir.

"Chloé! Stop!" Suppliait Beca, ses bras en l'air.

"Tu as commencé au début! Regarde tout ce chocolat sur moi, c'est juste équitable que je te fasse une moustache." Répondit Chloé essayant de s'approcher de Beca. Puis Beca alla de l'autre côté de l'îlot central et Chloé se pencha par dessus, ses mains touchaient presque le visage de Beca.

"Beca! Allez. Tu pourras te la rincer après ou la lécher, c'est juste du chocolat!" Dit Chloé en mettant dramatiquement ses mains vers le bas, essayant de ne pas mettre le chocolat de ses doigts sur ses vêtements.

"Si ce n'est que du chocolat, pourquoi tu ne la fait pas sur toi plutôt?" Contra Beca, ne pouvant enlever le sourire de son visage.

"Je le ferais bien. Mais tu l'as déjà fait pour moi." Pointa Chloé, montrant le chocolat sur ses mains, son visage et son t-shirt. "Maintenant vient Beca. Une seule fois."

"Non."

Chloé souffla et roula des yeux. "Okay." Chloé commença alors à lécher le chocolat sur ses doigts. Elle suçait le chocolat en regardant directement Beca. Elle sourit malicieusement, puis il y eu un éclat de prédateur dans son regard. Elle enleva ses doigts avec un 'Bop'. Puis Chloé s'avança vers Beca, et lécha ses lèvres. Beca déglutit difficilement êtes figea.

Stacie décida que ce serait un moment fun pour intervenir. "Si ça, ça ne cri pas 'baise moi', alors je ne sais pas ce qui le fait." Beca et Chloé sursautèrent à la voix, puis Stacie rentra dans la cuisine pour prendre un peu de chocolat et le goûter.

"Mmm. Bon travail les filles. Maintenant au lieu d'en mettre sur vos corps, pourquoi vous n'en mettriez pas plus dans le four? Pour que les Bellas puisse en manger plus tard." Elle souri.

Chloé et Beca se regardèrent avant de se tenir le plus loin possible de l'autre. Chloé mit plus de chocolat dans le plat, et Beca alla prendre ceux déjà fait dans le four.

"Oui. Oui. Tu as raison, je vais enlever ceux là du four. Ils sont déjà bien fait p, donc je vais ju-"

"Attends Beca!"

Avant que Beca ne puisse réagir, elle mit toute sa main dans le four chauffé, sans utiliser de mitaines.

"MERDE!" Cria Beca quand sa main rentra en contact avec le plateau brûlant. Chloé se précipita vers elle, pendant que Stacie se marrer.

"Oh... Bon quand vous aurez finis, dîtes le moi. J'adorerai les goûter." Rigola Stacie, pendant que Beca lui fit un doigt d'honneur avec sa main pas brûlée. Stacie sortie de la cuisine avec un petit sourire mesquin coller sur la figure. Mais elle s'arrêta dans le salon, là où elle pouvait encore bien les voir sans qu'elles ne l'a voient. Elle décida de les espionner, parce que il n'y avait aucune chance que Chloé ai fait le truc avec le chocolat, en étant juste amie avec Beca.

Stacie regarda Chloé beurré la main de Beca, ce qui était très bizarre, mais Chloé insista sur le fait que ça guérira mieux avec du beurre dessus. Stacie regarda Chloé prendre la main de Beca et la placer délicatement sur ses cuisses pendant qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle devait faire. Stacie vit le regard de Beca errer sur le visage très concentré, et sourire, malgré qu'elle ait une main brûlée. Stacie remarqua qu'il avait quelque chose de grandissant entre elle, et elle pensa que c'était du désir. Elle pensa aussi qu'elle pourrait mourir entrain de les regarder. Elles étaient maintenant en train de nettoyer les ustensiles, en se lançant des regards. Puis elles commencèrent à décorer les brownies avec de la garniture en parlant dans un murmure. Stacie écouta attentivement et regarda une nouvelle quand les deux eurent finit avec leurs brownies.

"Tu es dans un sale état Beale. Tu es pratiquement recouverte de chocolat." Dit Beca en rapprochant Chloé d'elle grâce à son t-shirt, avec sa main droite. Chloé fut surprise puis se moqua:

"Dit la fille qui a une main brûlée." Chloé prit la main gauche de Beca et cette dernière fit la moue.

"Ferme-la. Je n'avais pas les idées claires." Répliqua Beca reprenant sa main. "Et laisse moi..." Beca se pencha et essuya le chocolat du visage de Chloé avec un torchon, puis la brunette regarda les yeux de Chloé quand elle essuya le bord de sa bouche. La rouquine lui donna un petit sourire pendant qu'elle bougeait ses mains vers les hanches de Beca. Elles se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre, et Stacie sourit.

Beca était entrain de combler l'écart entre elles et ferma ses yeux, et Stacie mordait ses doigts d'impatience. Elle n'était qu'à quelque centimètre l'une de l'autre quand:

"Je suis de retour pétasse!" La voix d'Amy se fit entendre dans toute la maison. Et Stacie grogna quand les deux se séparèrent.

"Oh, est-ce que je sent des brownies?" Demanda Amy à Stacie quand elle entra dans le salon. Stacie pointa juste la cuisine et s'en alla. Chloé bougea immédiatement de sa position et commença à laver la vaisselle. Tandis que Beca aidait Amy à finir les brownies.

Avec un dernier regard vers la cuisine, qui était maintenant occupée par Amy mangeant les brownies, elle s'en alla vers sa chambre qu'elle partageait. Pensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer si Amy n'était pas arriver à ce moment.

* * *

La nuit d'après était la nuit spéciale film des Bellas, et Beca ne voulait pas participer. Elles mirent un film Disney, le seul type de film que Beca voulait bien regarder (parce que qui n'aime pas les Disney?). Après beaucoup de débats et de menaces, elles décidèrent de mettre Pinocchio, et mettre 5 films à voire ensuite.

Après que Lily ai mis le film, tout le monde s'essaya sur les canapés. Elles avaient 3 grands bols de popcorn, qui devait être partagés entre elles. Mais en réalité, Amy avait un des bols, Beca et Chloé avaient leur propre bol, alors que Cynthia-Rose tenait le dernier pour que toutes les autres partage. Cette fois, elle avait aussi invité Emily à rester pour la nuit et "fille de" avait accepté toute excitée.

Leur places étaient toujours les mêmes. Beca et Chloé partageaient la causeuses, CR et Stacie avait un canapé, Amy avait tout le grand canapé, tandis que Flo et Lilly était par terre à côté d'elle, et Ashley était avec Jessica sur le sol s'adossant sur l'espace entre CR et Stacie, tandis qu'Emily -qui était nouvelle- c'était assise sur le sol, le dos contre le canapé de Chloé et Beca.

Le film avait commencé depuis 15 minutes quand Stacie remarqua Beca se rapprocher plus de Chloé, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Quand elle les regarda 10 minutes plus tard, la tête de Beca était sur l'épaule de Chloé pendant que Chloé faisait courir ses doigts de haut en bas du bras du DJ. Stacie fit un petit sourire et attrapa un peu de popcorn de CR. Quand le film prit fin, Stacie s'étira en regardant vers Beca et Chloé. Elles n'avaient toujours pas bougé de leur position, si elle l'avait fait, c'était juste pour se rapprocher encore plus.

Elle était au milieu de Raiponce quand Stacie décida de regarder vers Chloé et Beca une nouvelle fois. La main de la rouquine était maintenant sur la taille de Beca et l'autre était entrelacé avec la main de la brunette. Stacie pouvait avoir tord, mais peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elles. Et elle était déterminée à savoir si elle avait raison ou pas.

Elles virent les 5 films, mais Emily n'avait pas réussi à voir les deux derniers. Stacie avait remarqué ses yeux se fermer à partir du troisième film et vit Chloé et Beca lui faire de la place sur le canapé. Depuis, Emily, était endormi sur les cuisses de Beca et ses jambes étaient sur celles de Beca. Et Stacie trouvait ça plutôt mignon quand elles étaient dans cette position. Donc elle sourit discrètement.

Après ça toutes les Bellas sortirent de la salle et laissèrent Chloé, Beca, Stacie et Emily dans le salon. Elles mirent une couverture sur Emily et éteignirent la télé.

"Bonne nuit les filles. On se voit dans la chambre Chloé." Dit Stacie en disant au revoir de la main et feignit un bâillement. Elle essaya de faire comme si elle montait les escaliers, mais en réalité elle se cachait derrière le mur fin, les espionnant. De nouveau.

Elles étaient derrière le canapé où Emily dormait et elles murmuraient, Stacie ne pouvait pas les entendre. Mais elle pouvait voir ce qu'elles faisaient. Chloé étaient devant Beca, leur mains ensemble. Chloé murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Beca qui fit rire la plus jeune. Puis Chloé embrassa la joue de Beca et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de partir vers les escaliers. Ce qui voulait dire que Stacie avait 1.7 seconde pour partir avant d'être attraper.

Heureusement, avec ses longues jambes, elle monta les escaliers rapidement sans bruit et alla jusqu'à son lit et s'allongea sur le côté, regardant le mur, pour que Chloé croit qu'elle dort. Stacie entendit la porte de la chambre se fermer et vit la lumière de chevet de Chloé s'éteindre.

Stacie passa beaucoup de temps à penser cette nuit. Serait-ce possible que Chloé et Beca sorte ensemble? Les Bellas, bien sûr, pensaient toutes que ça arriverait. Donc ce n'était pas si mal. Elle était aussi fière que Beca ai enfin demandait Chloé à sortir, elle savait qu'elle le voulait depuis longtemps. Stacie regarda Chloé, qui était sous sa couette, dormir. 'Beca et Chloé hein? Je pourrais m'y habituer.' Pensa Stacie alors qu'elle s'endormait enfin. Se rappelant qu'elle devait parler aux Bellas de ce qu'elle avait vu ces deux derniers jours.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Cette courte fiction va avoir 8-9 chapitres. Expliquant le point de vue de chaque Bellas. Donc voilà. :) Laisser une Review! Et vous pouvez aussi mettre un commentaire à l'auteur original sur son Tumblr qui est le même que son nom ici. À la prochaine!

Bisous  
Léa


	2. Amy

**NOT SO SECRETIVE**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Amy la baleine

La seconde personne à remarquer qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Beca et Chloé était Amy la baleine. C'était vendredi soir et il pleuvait des cordes. Toutes les Bellas étaient dans la maison. Jessica, Ashley, Lilly, CR et Flo en haut dans leur chambre et Stacie, Amy et Chloé dans le salon, à l'exception de Beca. Elle avait un cours qui tardait, et tout le monde était inquiet qu'elle n'arriverait pas à la maison. Alors quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un bang, les trois dans le salon sursautèrent un peu.

La brunette respira profonde et s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte. Chaque centimètre de son corps était trempé, et ses cheveux gouttaient sur le paillasson. Normalement Beca aurait été heureuse qu'il y est un tempête, elle le répétait constamment à Amy. Mais une fois encore, normalement elle n'était pas dehors sous la pluie torrentielle, courant les 3 kilomètres qui l'a séparait de la maison des Bellas, sans parapluie.

Amy regarda Chloé se lever du canapé et s'approcher de Beca. La rouquine commença à retirer Beca du mur pendant que cette dernière se renfrogner. Peut être parce que maintenant ses vêtements se coller à son corps comme de la super glue.

"Beca..." Dit Chloé. "Tu es mouillée." Amy aurait juré qu'il y avait un petit sourire sur le visage de Chloé et un sous-entendu sexuel quelque part mais l'ignora.

"Oui Captain Obvious. Maintenant aide moi." Geignit Beca, allongeant le 'moi'. Chloé rigola et prit le sac trempé et le mit sur le portemanteau.

"Tu sais que tu aurais dû prendre un parapluie comme je te l'avais dit." Dit Chloé p.

"Je ne savais pas qu'il allait pleuvoir! Ce matin il y avait un putain de soleil." Maudit Beca en essayant d'enlever ses bottes, sans ouvrir la fermeture éclaire.

"Beca..." La gronda ventilèrent Chloé en descendant pour ouvrir la fermeture de ses bottes et doucement les enlever de ses pieds.

Amy sentit quelqu'un frapper doucement son dos et se retourna pour voir Stacie lui souriant et la poussant à regarder Beca et Chloé de plus près.

"Argh. Je vais aller prendre une douche." Dit Beca, montant péniblement les escaliers, les piétinant. Chloé la suivit et puis on entendit le claquement d'une porte.

"Tu vois!" Stacie frappa la main d'Amy. "Elles vont prendre une douche ensemble là."

"Oh." Dit Amy en massant l'endroit où Stacie l'avait frappé. "Okay tu marque un point. Peut-être que la rouquine et le Hobbit _ont_ quelque chose."

"Et tu sais qu'elle allait s'embrasser hier! Mais tu as ruiné ce putain de moment!" Dit Stacie, à moitié grommelant à moitié gémissante.

"Okay, okay. J'ai compris! Tu me l'as dit au moins trois fois aujourd'hui, je suis désolée d'avoir ruiné ton moment de fun, les espionnant."

"Mais maintenant tu vois que j'ai raison non? Je veux dire, elle lui a enlevé ses bottes." Poussa Stacie.

"Mais c'est dans la nature de Chloé. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles sortent ensembles." Contra Amy.

"Uhh. Es-tu aveugle? Ne me dis pas que je suis la seule à savoir vue le petit sourire taquin de Chloé quand elle a dit que Beca était mouillée? Peut importe! Tu verras bien ce que je veux dire plus tard." Stacie lui fit un clin d'œil et monta le volume de la télévision. Amy la baleine soupira et continua à regarder la télé.

Peu de temps après, Chloé les rejoignit dans le salon suivit de Beca, qui avait une énorme couette sur sa tête et autour d'elle. Chloé s'assit en premier sur la causeuse faisant de la place pour Beca de l'autre côté, mais Beca s'assit sans-gêne sur les Chloé, et la rouquine fit une tête amusée. Cependant elle s'en fichait car elle tira Beca plus près d'elle et se mit à l'aise.

Les deux qui regardaient chacun de leur mouvement, avaient une expression excitée sur le visage. Stacie se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un petit cri et Amy la baleine sœur un petit sourire. Amy se tourna vers Stacie et murmura:

"Je suppose qu'il se passe quelque chose entre la rouquine et le Hobbit."

"Je te l'avais dis." Dit Stacie un peu fort. Elles se retournèrent vers leur co-capitaine et vit que Beca c'était endormie pendant que Chloé faisait courir sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Honnêtement, c'est trop mignon..." Murmura Stacie dans l'oreille d'Amy. Elle confirma d'un mouvement de tête et se retourna de nouveau vers la télé, ne manquant pas que le parfum de Chloé ait changé en l'odeur du gel douche de Beca.

* * *

Amy la baleine pensa qu'elle pourrait s'étouffer, ou mourir à ce moment. Une heure était passé depuis le "fiasco de pluie" et toute les Bellas étaient soit dans le salon soit à table, mangeant des pizzas que Flo avait commandées. Mais revenons au supplice d'Amy. Beca et Chloé ne pouvait pas. Je répète. Ne pouvait pas arrêter de se toucher de toute la nuit. C'était comme si une force magnétique les rapprocher, tout le temps. Elles mangeaient ensemble, prenaient une part de pizza ensemble, l'avaient leurs mains ensemble, elles avaient même réussi à essayer de prendre la télécommande en même temps pour l'amour de dieu. Amy n'aurait pas été surprise si un cric n'avait pas pu les séparer.

"Okay c'est quoi votre problème à toute les deux? Vous n'avait jamais quitté l'autre de toute la soirée. Sérieusement! Même un bébé kangourou et sa mère passe plus de temps séparés, et le petit kangourou vit dans son corps." Cria Amy en mettant ses mains en l'air de façon théâtrale et regardant Beca et Chloé.

"De quoi tu parles Amy?" Demanda Beca en mâchant la croûte de sa pizza.

Stacie entendit ça et alla derrière Beca et Chloé où elles ne pouvaient pas la voir. Stacie fixait Amy et faisait lui de grands gestes pour qu'elle se taise. Stacie avait l'air ridicule, elle faisait une petite danse qui consistait à bougeait ses mains de haut en bas et elle fit le signe 'je vais te tuer' avec ses mains sur son cou. Amy regarda Stacie et elles partagèrent des regards intimidant avant qu'Amy renonce.

"Rien, laisse tomber. Je m'exerce juste à mes divagations spontanées. Tu sais." Rattrapa Amy.

"Okay..." Dit Chloé bizarrement et elle se pencha plus encore de Beca.

"AMY! Tu sais que c'est ton tour de faire la vaisselle ce soir." Pointa Stacie. Amy grogna mais suivit Stacie dans la cuisine tout de même.

Une fois qu'elles furent assez loin pour que personne ne les voient et les entendent, Stacie -encore une fois- frappa le bras d'Amy. "Meuf! Tu ne peux pas leur faire savoir que l'on sait qu'il se passe quelque chose entres elles.

"Okay, okay calme ta joie."

"Je suis calme!"

"Tu es calme à propos de quoi?" Demanda Chloé en mettant son assiette et celle de Beca dans l'évier. Beca la suivant de très près.

"Oh Stacie était en train de me parler de ce nouveau..." Commença Amy.

"Ce nouveau..." Continua Stacie, essayant d'inventer un mensonge. "Ce nouveau vibromasseur! C'est vraiment cool! Il fait de la musique et quand tu..."

"Okay je ne veux rien savoir." Beca leva les mains en signe d'abandon avant de tirer Chloé hors de la cuisine.

"Un nouveau vibromasseur. Vraiment?" Demanda impassiblement Amy. Stacie haussa les épaules: "Hey, pour ma défense, au moins j'ai eut quelque en tête."

Amy roula des yeux et commença à nettoyer la vaisselle. "Ah au faite merci de faire la vaisselle!" Stacie s'échappa.

"Hey où va Stacie? Tu sais que c'est son tour de faire la vaisselle?" CR arriva dans la pièce avec un plat dans les mains.

"STACIE!" Hurla Amy, alors qu'un rire pouvait être entendu dans les escaliers.

"CR tu sais que tu es une bonne personne, hein?" Amy battît des cils.

"Hm, hmm jeune fille. Je ne fais pas la vaisselle. Bonne chance."

Amy lâcha un profond soupir. Stupide Stacie.

* * *

Après que le dîner et la vaisselle -à contrecœur- soit finis, Amy alla dans sa chambre pour se préparer à aller au lit. Beca était déjà allonger sur son lit, essayant de ne pas s'endormir.

"La pluie t'a autant épuisée?"

"Oui. As-tu déjà essayé de courir à travers une énorme tempête, essayant de protéger ton ordinateur?"

"Il ne pleut jamais en Australie."

"Bah, je ne te le recommande pas." Murmura Beca tournant son dos à Amy. "N'nuit."

"Bonne nuit capitaine." Dit Amy en se mettant aussi au lit et laissant Morphée la prendre dans ses bras.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Amy la baleine fut réveillée par de petits coups sur la porte. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Beca se leva. Amy prétendit dormir en voyant que ce n'était que Chloé. Elle roula des yeux, et ils atterrent sur son alarme de chevet. Il était 3:26 du matin et elle grogna intérieurement, parce qu'est ce qui pouvait bien être plus important que dormir à 3 heure du mat'.

Décidant qu'elle ne pouvait plus se rendormir, elle écouta Beca et Chloé murmurer.

Remerciant silencieusement d'avoir une bonne ouïe.

"Merci d'être venu Chlo." Dit Beca.

"C'est bon, de quoi as-tu besoin?" Demanda Chloé en frottant ses yeux et baillant.

"Bah, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Puis j'ai décidé de mixer, mais je me suis rappelé que mon ordinateur ne voulait pas s'allumer. Donc j'ai voulu écouter de la musique, mais je me suis aussi rappelé que mes écouteurs étaient trempés. Donc j'ai me suis peut-être un peu énervée, et puis..." Beca s'arrêta en voyant la tête de Chloé. "Tu ne payes pas attention à ce que je dis?"

Chloé baillât. "Nope." Et elle frotta ses yeux de nouveau.

"Bien peut importe, les plus courtes histoires sont les meilleures. J'ai décidé de t'appeler pour que tu me distrait."

"Donc, tu m'as appelé 5 fois, jusqu'à ce que je réponde à mon téléphone, à 3h, en pleine nuit. Juste pour que je puisse te distraire?"

"Ouai..."

"Becs. Je t'aime, mais je déteste à ce moment."

Amy la baleine qui était bercée par leur conversation, ce crispa instantanément quand Chloé dit ça. 'C'était des mots doux ça non?' Pensa Amy.

"Shh. Pas aussi fort. Tu vas réveiller Amy."

"Désolée, désolée."

"Alors... Comment veux tu que je te 'distrait'? Demanda Chloé en utilisant citant avec ces doigts au mot 'distrait'. Et ses mains se posant sur ses hanches.

"Heu... Je ne sais pas en faite."

Puis ce fut silencieux pendant un moment. "Es-tu sérieuse Beca? Juste parce que tu ne peut pas dormir, ne veut pas dire que tu dois me faire souffrir aussi." S'écria à voix feutrée.

"Si! On est comme un couple, donc on fait les choses ensemble." Beca essaya d'atténuer la chose.

Amy, qui ne pouvait plus dormir maintenant, eu un petit sourire quand Beca dit 'couple'. "Donc elles sortent ensemble." Pensa Amy.

"Mais j'ai sommeeeeeeeil." Gémit Chloé et Amy aurait juré la voir taper du pied.

"Et je suis fatiguée, mais je ne peut pas dormir! Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse?"

"Tu sais quoi?! D'accord." Chloé attrapa le Beca et la tira jusqu'au lit. Elle l'allongea et les couvrit toutes les deux de la couverture.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais?" Demanda Beca.

"Ferme-la."

Amy ne pouvait pas vraiment voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la chambre. Donc elle soupira et essaya de se rendormir, après 5 minutes de silence. Peut importe ce qu'avait fait Chloé, ça avait fait s'endormir Beca.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Amy se leva tôt. Elle n'était pas très contente de sa perte de temps de sommeil, mais elle était excitée de dire aux autres Bellas ce qu'elle avait entendu, ou espionner. Mais on n'appelle pas ça de l'espionnage si c'est elles qui parlent pendant qu'Amy est dans la chambre, non? On est d'accord.

Amy se leva et regarda vers le lit de Beca. Elle sourit en voyant la scène devant elle. Beca était parfaitement recroquevillée sous le bras de Chloé et Chloé avait entourée protectivement de ses mains la taille de la brunette. Son autre main était sur la tête de Beca, probablement entrain de la masser.

Amy _aurait pu_ les laisser seule et ne pas les embêter avec tout ça. Mais pourquoi ferait-elle ça? Elle prit son iPhone de sa table de chevet et pris une photo. Elle envoya un message de groupe aux autres Bellas.

[Amy 8:13] Bhloé est là pétasse. _Image en pièce jointe._

Amy les regarda une dernière fois avec un sourire taquin. "Si elle essaye de se moquer de nous, alors 2 ou plutôt 8 personne peuvent jouer à ce petit jeu." Pensa Amy puis descendit pour faire le petit-déjeuner.

* * *

 **Voilà! Deuxième chapitre où l'on voit le point de vue d'Amy! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus autant qu'à moi! Désolée pour les fautes de syntaxe ou d'orthographe.**

 **A la prochaine.  
** **Léa**


	3. Cynthia-Rose

**Pas assez discrète**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Cynthia-Rose

La troisième personne qui remarqua qu'il ce passait quelque chose entre Beca et Chloé fut Cynthia-Rose. Dimanche, CR se réveilla au cri strident de quelqu'un au rez-de-chaussée. Un cri qui ressemblait beaucoup à ceux de,

"Stacie." Marmonna CR entre ses dents en se levant de son lit. Contrairement aux autres Bellas, CR avait une chambre pour elle. Elle se lava les dents et partit voir pourquoi Stacie criait à, elle regarda l'horloge, 8:23 un dimanche matin.

Quand CR arriva en bas des escaliers, elle fut accueillie par une Stacie en détresse arpentant le salon de long en large.

"CR! IL Y A UNE ÉNORME ARAIGNÉE DANS LA CUISINE!"

"Une araignée?!" CR se tourna vers Chloé qui semblait horrifié. "Je suis terrifié par les araignées." Continua Chloé, partant doucement de la salle.

"Pourquoi vous faites tous ce bruit?" Beca, fatiguée, rentra.

"Apparemment il y a une _énorme_ araignée dans la cuisine." Expliqua CR, soulignant le mot "énorme".

"Ok, énorme comment là ?" Demanda Chloé, paniquée.

"Énorme comme ma main." Dit Stacie en montrant ses mains. "La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle était dans l'évier."

CR vit Stacie s'affaler sur le canapé, "Je ne vais plus dans cette cuisine, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'en débarrasse. Et soit sûr qu'elle n'ai pas laissé des œufs d'araignée."

Chloé geignit et revint vers Beca. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour CR et Stacie, et Beca prit ouvertement Chloé dans ses bras et traça des cercles sur son dos.

"C'est bon! Je vais m'en occuper." Beca sourit en laissant Chloé et allant dans la cuisine. "Où tu as dit qu'elle était Stace?"

"Dans l'évier."

"Oka- OH PUTAIN ELLE ÉNORME!" Cria Beca en courant hors de la cuisine. "Okay normalement ça aurait été, mais ça. ÇA. C'est. Un. Monstre."

"Désolé Chlo. Mais c'est une question de vie ou de mort." Beca revint vers Chloé qui tremblait.

Au même moment, Lilly rentra dans la pièce. Elle murmura quelque chose à propos d'araignées et de ferme, puis elle alla dans la cuisine. Tout le monde était silencieux pendant un instant jusqu'à ce que Lilly revienne avec la dite araignée dans sa main. Immédiatement tout le monde dans le salon fit un pas en arrière.

"MEUF. NE T'APPROCHE DE MOI AVEC ÇA." S'exclama Stacie en mettant ses bras en l'air.

"Oui j'approuve. Ne t'approche pas s'il te plaît." Dit CR. Chloé avait les larmes aux yeux maintenant, quand elle vit l'araignée, elle se mit derrière Beca, utilisant la plus petite comme un bouclier. Lily murmura quelque chose d'autres que personne n'entendit, et sortit de la maison.

Chloé continua à inspirer et expirer au souvenir de l'araignée et on pouvait l'entendre jusqu'à là où CR se tenait. CR remarqua que Beca mit discrètement son bras autour de la taille de Chloé, et Chloé baissa la tête vers le sol. Manifestement elle se calmait. CR remarqua les échanges entre elles.

"Hey Chlo. C'est bon, elle est partie maintenant." Beca essayait de consoler la jeune femme effrayée. Lilly rentra, l'araignée hors de vue, et remonta dans sa chambre.

"Hey, pourquoi on ne commencerait pas le petit-déjeuner?" Essaya de confortait Beca à Chloé qui renifler sur son épaule. CR vit le faible hochement de tête de Chloé et les deux filles rentrèrent dans la cuisine.

"Aww. Regarde comment Beca est toute douce. J'ai entendu dire que Chloé était arachnophobe à cause de quelque chose qui lui était arrivée au collège". Expliqua Stacie.

"Je dois avouer, elles forment un couple très mignon." CR vit Beca remonter le moral de Chloé en lui envoyant de l'eau à la figure, heurtant accidentellement leurs hanches, faisant de drôle de tête avec des fruits. "Je me demande pourquoi elle ne nous le dise pas tout simplement?"

"Ouai. Tu sais Beca aime être mystérieuse, et en plus, c'est plus marrant comme ça." Souria Stacie. "Bon, allons aider nos deux tourtereaux avec le petit-déjeuner."

Cynthia-Rose secoua la tête mais suivit quand même Stacie dans la cuisine.

* * *

Pendant les répétitions, CR remarqua comment Beca et Chloé se touchait plus, plus que d'habitude. Comme quand Beca était occupé à travailler sur la liste de musique, parfois Chloé la prenait dans ses bras par derrière et lui volait son casque pour écouter ce qui se jouait. Ou quand Chloé faisait un pas qui exigeait deux personnes, Beca laissait toujours ses mains plus longtemps que nécessaire. Elles essayèrent même de faire du hula hoop dans un grand cerceau, ce qui ce finit très mal.

"Est-ce que tu sens la tension sexuelle dans cette pièce? Je me sens oppressée." Murmura Stacie à CR et Amy la baleine. "D'accord elles sortent ensemble, et Chloé porte un haut très court, et le leggings de Beca moule parfaitement son cul mais, sérieusement, je peux voir leur "toner" jusqu'en Chine." CR et Amy rigolèrent, suscitant des regards confus des autres Bellas.

"Qu'est ce qui est aussi drôle?" Demanda Chloé, ses mains dans celles de Beca.

"Stacie nous parlait de..." Commença Amy la baleine.

"De..." Continua CR.

"De la première fois que j'ai utilisé ce vibromasseur musical, c'est extrao-" Expliqua Stacie.

"Je ne veux pas en savoir plus!" Le coupa Beca, et Chloé alla vers Emily.

"Oui Stace! 'Fille de' est dans la pièce. Elle est trop jeune." Chloé couvrit les oreilles d'Emily pendant que cette dernière, qui ne payait pas attention à ce qui se disait, lui lança un regard confus.

"Quoi?"

"Chuuuuut. C'est bon." Conforta inutilement Chloé en tapant ses épaules. Emily cligna des yeux et dit: "O-Okay... Je vais aller avec Jessica et Ashley par là-bas."

Après ça, la dernière heure de répétition passa très vite. Beca et Chloé ne se quittant jamais plus d'une minutes, et c'était vraiment mignon et écœurant, comment elles restaient toujours ensembles. Quand tout le monde sortit, il faisait exceptionnellement plus beau qu'il était supposé l'être. Lilly s'en alla en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'allées et de gangs, Flo avait rendez-vous avec un professeur, Amy la baleine partit 's'acheter un smoothie' et, Jessica et Ashley partirent boire un café. Laissant Beca, Chloé, CR, Stacie et Emily en face de la salle de répétions.

"J'ai besoin d'une glace, quelqu'un veut se joindre à moi?" Demanda Stacie en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir.

"Je te suis." Répondit CR. Et un mélange de 'oui' suivit, puis bientôt elle marchait jusqu'à un petit magasin de glace pas trop loin du campus.

Tout le monde prit sa propre glace et une boisson pour accompagner, étonnamment Beca et Chloé ne partagèrent pas. Stacie et CR pensaient qu'elles le feraient, en voyant comment elles agissaient. Puis elles s'assirent dans un box, Chloé près de la fenêtre, Stacie au milieux et CR en face d'elle, tandis que Beca était assise à l' opposer de Chloé partageant sa place avec Emily.

Elles partirent dans des discussions sur la pluie et le beau temps après ça et au premier coup d'œil CR ne remarqua rien. Mais après un instant elle remarqua que la rouquine se tortillait sur sa chaise. CR voulait savoir si ça allait mais en décida autrement, quand Chloé s'arrêta. Elle se concentra plutôt sur sa glace et sur l'histoire d'Emily.

"Puis il a commencé à divaguer à propos de chaise, et il eut l'attention des autres étudiants et même que les professeurs de la scène lui ont demandé de se taire, et je n'étais même pas en train de parler, et puis-" Emily continua son speech sur un de ses camarades, qui apparemment ne voulait pas s'arrêter de parler de chaises.

"Donc voilà, après ça je lui est juste donner un coup lui demandant de la fermer." CR rigola à la façon dont Emily avait géré la situation.

"Ça me rappelle cette fois, où mon cousin était resté coincé sur une chaise." Commença Stacie. CR décrocha un peu et regarda ses amies. Mais elle remarqua que Beca faisait quelque chose avec son cône de glace à la vanille.

Elle remonta doucement sa langue dans la vanille, et l'avala aussi doucement. CR suivit le regard de Beca et ce n'était pas Stacie, qui racontait son histoire, qu'elle regardait ni Emily qui faisait quelque remarques sur l'histoire de Stacie, c'était une Chloé se tortillant encore plus qu'elle regardait. Elle avait les jambes croisées et ses mains entre les cuisses. Et CR comprit tout de suite ce qui ce passait.

CR vit Beca lécher la glace encore plus doucement et quand elle fut en haut, elle la suça un peu. Puis elle vit Beca mettre ses coudes sur la table, et mettre un regard fougueux sur son visage.

"CR?" Cynthia-Rose fut sorti de sa contemplation et concentra son attention sur Stacie.

"Heu? Quoi?"

"Je disais que ta glace est en train de fondre." Pointa Stacie.

"Oh merde." CR la mangea rapidement et elle fut vite finit. CR continua à regarder Beca, qui avait maintenant un regard diabolique. Puis elle commença à faire de petit cercle sur sa glace avec sa langue, séduisant Chloé comme ça, dans le magasin de glace, comme si c'était quelque chose de normal à faire.

"Et on a dû couper la chaise pour qu'il puisse sortir- Beca. Qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire à cette glace?" Demanda Stacie regardant bizarrement Beca, pendant que cette dernière rougissait violemment faisant presque tomber sa glace.

"Qu-quoi?" Bredouilla Beca.

"Enfin! Achète lui à boire d'abord, demande lui de sortir. N'essayes pas d'avaler en entier cette pauvre chose." Rigola Stacie, alors que la peau de Beca ressembla de plus en plus à une peau de tomate. Emily rigola en voyant Chloé essayer de porter son attention sur autre chose que Beca.

Quand elles finirent leurs glaces, CR remarqua que Beca et Chloé marchait un peu derrière elles. Curieuse, elle se pencha en arrière et essaya de se concentrer sur la conversation.

"Est-ce que tu as aimé le spectacle de la glace Beale?" Demanda Beca. CR se demanda si il elle avait dit 'Beale' ou 'Babe'.

"Ferme-la. Est-ce que tu sais combien c'était difficile de ne pas t'avoir sauté dessus?" CR pouffa à la réponse de Chloé.

"Ça devait l'être. Considérant combien je suis sexy... Et juste pour que tu saches que de la glaces ce n'est rien comparé à toi."

CR regarda un peu en arrière et vit Chloé frapper le bras de Beca et elles riaient doucement. CR bouscula doucement l'épaule de Stacie, qui était au milieu d'une conversation à propos de chaises avec Emily, et lui fit signe de regarder Beca et Chloé. Elle fit un 'je sais' muet et continua sa conversation.

Cynthia-Rose mit deux mains à l'arrière de sa tête. "Beca et Chloé hein? Je l'avais dit en premier il y a très longtemps.' Pensa fièrement CR. Elle aurait tellement dû parier sur elles.

* * *

N/A: L'ordre des points de vue sera: 1. Stacie, 2. Amy la baleine, 3. CR, 4. Flo, 5. Lilly, 6. Jessica et Ashley (elles seront dans le même chapitre.), 7. Aubrey, 8. Beca et Chloé (elles ont aussi un chapitre) et 9. Pour le grand final: Emily, parce que j'ai quelque chose de spécial en tête pour son point de vue.


	4. Flo

**Pas assez discrètes**

* * *

Chapitre 4: Flo

La quatrième personne à remarquer qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Beca et Chloé fut Flo. C'était un mardi après-midi et elle venait juste de sortir de son dernier cours. Son professeur leur avait donné un devoir à rendre par internet le lendemain matin. Affamée, Flo marcha vers un petit café qui était sur la route pour rentrer à la Maison des Bellas. Arrivant là-bas, elle fut surprise de voir Beca et Chloe manger. Elle avait entendu Stacie et Amy la baleine dire qu'elles sortaient ensembles, mais elle n'aimait pas s'impliquer dans les commérages. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait, elle c'était retrouvée enfermée dans un entrepôt pendant six heures.

Donc, même si la rumeur allait loin, à part si Beca et Chloe lui disaient de vive voix, elles n'étaient pour elles que de simple amies. Voilà pourquoi, Flo décida de s'asseoir avec elles.

"Hey les filles! C'est drôle de vous voir ici." S'exclama Flo et elles sursautèrent toutes les deux.

"Bon dieu Flo." Beca mit une main sur son torse et Chloe rigola.

"Juste Flo ça me va, ça vous dérange si je m'assois?"

"Non", "Oui" Beca et Chloe se regardèrent, confuse. Flo resta debout, embarrassé, pendant qu'elles semblaient se parler par psychisme avec leur expression du visage. Finalement Beca laissa sortir un soupir exaspéré.

"D'accord, tu peux t'asseoir..." Dit Beca en regardant autre part. Flo sourit et pris place en face d'elles.

"Donc Flo, comment ce sont passés tes cours?" Demanda gentiment Chloe.

"C'était bien. J'ai une dissertation à faire pour demain par contre. C'est chiant..." Répondit-elle en prenant un bout de son sandwich. Elles eurent des conversations très simples après ça, mais Beca avait ce regard sur son visage qui disait qu'elle avait envie que Flo parte. Chloe sembla le remarquer aussi et demanda:

"Pourquoi tu fais la grincheuse Beca?" Juste quand Beca allait répondre, Flo l'interrompit.

"Tu sais dans ma famille, si tu fais la grincheuse, ils diront que ta tête ressemble au cul d'un poulet."

"Cool." Beca sourit, mais il semblait forcé. "AH!" S'exclama Beca soudainement et Flo la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

"Ça va, désolée." Murmura-t-elle. Et ça pouvait dire deux choses, soit elle avait soudainement possédée par un fantôme soit Chloe lui avait donné un coup sous la table... Elle paria sur le second. Il y eux un silence gênant après ça, et Flo sentait l'inconfort de Beca et Chloe.

"Je suis désolée, mais est-ce que j'ai interrompu quelque chose en venant?" Demanda Flo.

"Non", "Oui" Flo se donna une baffe mentale parce que tout recommençait depuis le début. Donc, pour ne pas avoir de problème, elle décida de les laisser seul.

"Je vais y aller, on se voit à la maison des Bellas les filles." Dit Flo en se levant.

"Bonne idée! On y sera bientôt." Beca la fit partir vite.

"Okay, okay, je m'en vais. Si vous ne vouliez pas profiter de mon agréable compagnie, il fallait juste me le dire." Rigola Flo.

"Désolée Flo, on ne voulait pas..." Commença Chloe mais Flo la coupa. "C'est bon, je rigolais la rouquine, à plus."

Après ça, Flo partit, mais elle était curieuse de savoir ce que les deux allaient faire. Donc elle se cacha dans un buisson juste à côté d'où elles étaient assises. Et les vit se tenir la main, elles discutèrent, et Chloe mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Beca, et puis la brunette pencha la tête tandis que Chloe regardait vers elle et elles s'embrass- 'Oh mon guacamole! Elles sortent ensemble.' Pensa Flo, surprise en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Flo eu un sourire en coin en pensant à cette nouvelle trouvaille et courut jusqu'à la maison des Bellas. Quand elle fit irruption dans la maison, elle fut saluée par toute les Bellas à part Beca, Chloe et Lilly.

"Les filles vous n'allaient jamais deviner ce que je viens de voir!" Dit Flo en posant son sac.

"Quoi?" Demanda Amy la baleine.

"J'ai vu Beca et Chloe s'embrassait dans un café."

"QUOI!?" Hurla Stacie en éteignant la télé. "Dis-nous en plus."

"Stacie on veut toujours voir le-" Commença Jessica mais elle fut coupée par Stacie qui mit son doigt sur sa bouche en disant: "Chuuuuut. Vas-y Flo."

"Ok d'abord, calme-toi. Je crois que tu fais peur à cette pauvre Jessica. Ensuite, j'étais à un café après mon cours et je les ai vues là-bas, et tu vois je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas m'asseoir avec elles. Mais après." Elle s'arrêta pour respirer. "Beca a commencé à être bizarre et toutes les conversations qu'on a eu semblait fausse, forcée. Puis je suis parti parce que c'était vraiment gênant, mais j'ai décidé de regarder en arrière et en un rien de temps elles étaient en train de s'embrasser." Expliqua Flo.

"Mais comment elles s'embrassaient? Est-ce que leurs langues étaient impliquées? Est-ce qu'elles on fait des trucs après? Je veux savoir les détail important." Se lamenta Stacie.

"Je ne suis pas restée pour le savoir, après qu'elle se soit embrassées je suis parti en courant."

"Argh!" Stacie s'effondra sur le canapé.

"On peut rallumer la télé maintenant?" Demanda Ashley.

"Okay les filles, on va faire souffrir Beca et Chloe. Voilà le plan..." Stacie se rassit.

"Pas de télé... Okay..." Flo vit Ashley murmurer, haussant les épaules à Jessica.

"Vendredi soir on fait une soirée pyjama. On joue à des jeux comme Action ou Vérité, on leur pose des questions personnelles, on les défie de faire des gestes très affectueux entre elles. On met de l'alcool au milieu de tout ça. Et pour les musiques, on fait passer toutes les musiques de Beca et Chloe." Stacie sourit malicieusement, ce qui fit frissonner Flo. "On va leur montrer ce que c'est de se frotter à nous. Des questions?"

"Si elles finissent par coucher ensemble plus tard?" Demanda CR.

"Nan elles ne le feront pas." Répondis Stacie.

"Et si il y à du pelotage en masse?" Demanda aussi Amy la baleine.

"Je suis sûr que ça n'arrivera pas non plus."

"Et si on vend accidentellement un de nos organes au marché noir?" Demanda Flo et tout le monde la regarda bizarrement. "Quoi? C'est déjà arrivé à mon oncle."

"Ton oncle a déjà été bourré à une soirée fille et a accidentellement vendu son organe à un marché noir?" Demanda Amy la baleine.

"Hey. Ce n'était pas pendant ses beaux jours."

* * *

Beca et Chloe ne rentrèrent pas avant 18h cette nuit, et quand elles arrivèrent, elles disparurent directement dans la chambre de Beca, et elles y étaient encore. Pendant ce temps, Flo travaillaient sur son devoirs et juste quand elle alla chercher la définition d'un mot, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de Wifi.

"Hey les filles! Il n'y a plus de Wifi!" S'exclama Flo du canapé. Elle entendit quelque grognement et des soupirs. Elle était contente de ne pas avoir besoin d'Internet pour son devoir, en plus elle pouvait toujours chercher la définition dans l'énorme dictionnaire de Stacie.

"Les filles! On a plus internet!" Beca arriva dans le salon suivit de Chloe.

"Wow. Sérieusement Sherlock?" Stacie leva les yeux en l'air. "Tu peux aller voir ce qu'il se passe?"

"Je ne sais pas comment réparer ça, tu ne sais pas toi? 'Car tu es forte en physique et toute ces choses là." Répondis Beca, prenant la main de Chloe et s'asseyant par terre. Flo ne put s'empêcher de remarquer comment Beca s'assit en premier et tira Chloe qui s'assit entre ses jambes. Puis Beca mit ses bras autour du torse de Chloe, l'attirant plus vers elle, et Chloe se pencha en arrière.

"Le Wifi et la physique sont deux choses totalement différentes.'

"Désolé d'essayer d'aider." Marmonna Beca.

"Vous pourriez parler moins fort? J'essaye de me concentrer. Dit Flo. Les Bellas marmonnèrent des excuses et elles se remirent à regarder la télé. Flo pu se re-concentrer sur son travail. Son professeur avait prévenu la classe que ce devoir allait venir mais Flo ne s'était pas préparer.

"Flo ton devoirs c'est pour qu'elle classe?" Demanda Stacie.

"Celle de M. Howard." Répondit Flo la tête toujours baissée sur son cahier.

"Oh je l'ai eu l'année dernière." Dit Chloe. Puis les Bellas commencèrent une discussion sur M. Howard, commençant par son regard jusqu'à quel genre de café il prenait le matin. Flo commençait à être énervée par l'inaptitude des Bellas à laisser leur bouche fermer.

"Les filles s'il vous plaît. J'essaye de travailler." Dit Flo. Elles s'excusèrent de nouveau et restèrent silencieuses.

"Becs, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de préparer un dîner-petit déjeuné? Des pancakes pour tout le monde?" Demanda Chloe. Les autres Bellas murmurèrent qu'elles étaient d'accord et Chloe tira Beca vers la cuisine. Mais le reste des Bellas recommencèrent à parler fort et Flo grogna.

"On s'ennuie Flo. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas dans ta chambre pour faire tes devoirs?" Demanda Stacie.

"Parce que je n'ai pas envie de bouger, je suis déjà dans ma position de travail. Pourquoi vous n'allez pas dans vos chambres? Mettez vous tous dans ma salle de bain, je m'en fous. Mais laissez moi travailler." Les menaça Flo. Puis elle décida de bloquer le bruit que faisaient les Bellas avec ses écouteurs.

Après un long moment, Flo réussi finalement à finir son devoir et leva son poing en l'air, victorieuse.

"Oui!" Dit-elle. Il fallu un moment à Flo avant de remarquer que toute les Bellas n'étaient plus dans le salon. Elle avait été tellement distraite qu'elle ne les avait pas vues partir. Ce qu'elle remarqua vite par contre c'est sa faim. Donc elle alla dans la cuisine.

Quand elle s'approcha de la cuisine, elle se fit entourée par une bonne odeur de pancakes fraîchement cuit. À ce moment elle n'était même plus consciente de marcher vers la cuisine, l'odeur l'attirant. Quand elle posa un pied dans la cuisine, elle marcha immédiatement dans un tas de crème chantilly.

"Qu'est ce que...?" Dit Flo en essayant d'enlever la crème de son pied.

Elle leva la tête et vit Beca mettre de la chantilly sur le visage de Chloe, rigolant. Chloe fit un bruit bizarre qui ressemblait vaguement au nom de Beca.

"Tu ne va pas t'en tirer comme ça!" Dit Chloe en arrachant la chantilly des mains de Beca et la poursuivant à travers la cuisine.

Elle attrapa finalement Beca par le bras, soufflant. "Game Over Mitchell." Dit Chloe en mettant sa tête, pleine de crème chantilly, dans le cou de Beca.

"Chloe!" Rigola Beca, toujours entre ses bras. Puis Beca leva la tête vers Chloe, leurs bouche ouverte. Flo rigola doucement et se demanda pourquoi elle gardait ça secret quand c'était tellement voyant qu'elle sortait ensemble.

Wow, si tu va lécher la chantilly qu'elle a sur le visage, s'il te plaît, attend que je sois sorti de la pièce." Flo eu un petit sourire en coin en entrant dans la cuisine. Elle vit Beca sursauter et rougir, puis partir de l'emprise de Chloe.

Flo sortit de la cuisine avec un pancake dans la main, mais pas avant d'avoir entendu Chloe dire.

"J'aime bien cette idée."

"Chloe!" S'exclama Beca.

"Attendais les filles, où s'ont les autres Bellas?" Cria Flo du salon.

"Elles sont dans ta chambre." Répondis Beca.

"Qu'est ce qu'elles font dans ma chambre?"

"Elles ont parlé de prendre un bain..." Ajouta Chloe.

"Oh merde!" S'exclama Flo. Pas besoin de dire que, quand le Wifi remarcha, Flo était définitivement la plus heureuse.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Le prochain prendra moins de temps à venir normalement. Ce sera le point de vue de Lily qui m'a fait énormément rire ! A la prochaine.

Léa


	5. Lilly

**Pas assez discrètes**

* * *

Chapitre 5: Lilly

* * *

La cinquième personne à remarquer qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Beca et Chloe fût Lilly. Elle l'avait vu venir il y a longtemps. Si seulement quelqu'un l'écoutait. En ce moment elle ne voulait pas faire partie de la préparation de la "soirée pyjama" d'Amy et Stacie, donc elle était dans sa chambre. Jouant avec Kumo, son araignée domestique.

"Lilly!" Cria Stacie d'en bas. Elle remit Kumo dans sa cage, vérifia deux fois qu'elle bien fermée, puis elle descendit.

"Oh Lilly! Tu peux préparer le popcorn?" Lui demanda Stacie. Elle hocha légèrement la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine. "Merci!" Cria Stacie.

Lilly prit le popcorn d'un placard et le mit dans le micro-onde pendant 3 minutes. Elle regarda Stacie et Amy donner des ordres aux autres. Elles avaient dit à Beca et Chloe d'aller chercher des boissons pour qu'elles puissent être saoules plus tard. Le micro-onde bipa indiquant que le premier paquet était prêt, elle le sortit, mit les popcorns dans un bol, puis mit un deuxième sachet.

"Jessica! Ou Ashley? Ou n'importe laquelle! Tu peux venir m'aider?" S'exclama Stacie. Lilly regarda Jessica (il semblait que Lilly était la seule qui pouvait les reconnaitre) aider Stacie à bouger le canapé pour qu'elles puissent avoir plus de place pour dormir. Elles avaient décidé de dormir dans le salon, mais Lilly allait sûrement sortir au milieu de la nuit pour aller au sous-sol et finir sa machine à rem- _Attend._ Elle voulait dire qu'elle allait dormir.

Le micro-onde bipa de nouveau; et Lilly mit le dernier sac de popcorn dans le micro-onde avant de mettre le sac encore chaud dans un bol vide.

"Lilly tu peux mettre du sel en plus dans le mien? Ça serait cool. Merci." Amy entra dans la cuisine et prit une cannette de soda dans le frigo, puis ressortit. Lilly prit le sel dans le placard à condiment et en mit dans le bol d'Amy.

Le dernier popcorn fini de chauffer, elle le mit dans un autre bol vide et quand elle eu finis, elle les mit sur la table et remonta dans sa chambre.

Lilly savait ce qui se passait. Elle avait déjà vécu ce jour deux- Elle avait un bon sentiment pour aujourd'hui. Elle n'était pas idiote. Elle savait que Beca et Chloe était plus que des amies, elle savait qu'elles seraient mariés et qu'elles auraient des enfants- CE QUE VOULAIT DIRE LILLY... Okay oui, elle avait une machine à remonter le temps. Mais elle ne le dirait à personne. Jamais.

Lilly savait que cette soirée allait être un grand foutoir. Mais un bon grand foutoir. Elle avait juste à attendre et à voir de nouveau.

* * *

Lilly redescendit après avoir été appelait par Stacie encore une fois. Quand elle fut en bas toutes les Bellas étaient déjà en pyjama. Elle, allait juste dormir avec ce qu'elle avait sur elle en ce moment, si seulement elle dormait à un moment.

Lilly s'asseyait par terre, mangeant du popcorn. Elles passèrent les boisson et Lilly refusa gentiment, elle ne voulait pas être saoule ce soir. Lilly regarda Beca et Chloe, elles étaient assise très proche l'une de l'autre, mais elles ne faisaient rien qui valait le coup d'être remarqué. Elle regarda alors Amy et Stacie qui portaient un regard suspicieux sur Beca et Chloe, ou comme Amy aime bien les appelés, Bhloe.

"Hey! Pourquoi on ne mettrait pas un peu de musique?" Demanda Stacie. Le reste des Bellas approuvèrent et Stacie brancha son Iphone sur les enceintes. Elle commença par mettre de bonnes musiques, mais Lilly savait que des musiques plus grossières allaient arriver. Elle savait que Stacie avait fait une playlist spécialement pour cette soirée, ce qui incluait certaine 'lady jam' de Beca et Chloe. Et après elles disent que c'est Lilly la plus bizarre.

Lilly essaya d'écouter la conversation, elles parlaient d'un bon petit restaurant en dehors de Barden. Lilly regarda de nouveau Beca et Chloe, elles étaient doucement en train de se rapprocher l'une de l'autre, et 5 minutes plus tard, elles étaient côte à côte; leur main entrelacée. Lilly remarqua que les Bellas étaient déjà toutes à leur deuxième ou troisième verre de... Ce que Chloe et Beca avaient ramené du magasin. Elle remarqua aussi que les chansons avaient changés de 'à peu près normal' à… Titanium. Ce qui était, tout le monde le savait, l'une des 'lady jam' de Chloe. Lilly regarda comment la rouquine essaya de ne pas sembler affectée par la chanson. Et elle remarqua aussi le petit sourire mesquin de Stacie qui essaya de le cacher en buvant.

"Les filles! Pourquoi on ne jouerait pas à Action ou Vérité?" Demanda Amy, excitée.

"Action ou Vérité? Vous avez quel âge? Douze ans?" Dit Beca.

"Mais... Tu ressemble à un enfant de 12 ans Beca." Remarqua Stacie.

"Je t'emmerde Stacie."

"Je t'aime aussi Mitchell. Donc Action ou Vérité?"

"Je joue! Ça va être fun." Dit Chloe en se penchant en avant. Beca soupira mais se pencha aussi et rejoignit les autres Bellas. Lilly inclus.

"Ok, les règles sont: 1. Vous pouvez passer mais vous devez attendre 3 tours avant de pouvoir de nouveau passer. 2. Vous devez alterner entre actions et vérités. 3. Pas de choses trop humiliantes. 4. On essaye de faire ça en sécurité, je veux dire par là que vous ne pouvez pas demander à quelqu'un de sauter par la fenêtre du second étage." Dit Stacie et tout le monde se tourna vers Beca.

"Hey! C'était une fois! Pendant ma première année. En plus Flo n'a pas eu de problème." Dit Beca en croisant les bras.

"J'ai été hospitalisée 3 jours!"

"Hospitalisée... Tu allais bien!" S'exclama Beca et Flo leva les yeux en l'air.

"Ok les filles, prêtes? On fait tourner une bouteille pour savoir qui commence?" Demanda Stacie et les Bellas hochèrent la tête. Elle se leva, alla dans la cuisine puis revint avec une bouteille et elles la firent tourner. Elle tourna, et tourna, jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrête sur... CR.

"Oh! Ok CR. Action ou Vérité?" Demanda Stacie.

"Je vais commencer doucement et choisir vérité."

"Ok... Humm..." Stacie chercha une question a poser. Lilly n'aimais pas faire partis de ce genre de jeux. C'était stupide et peu original. Elle n'écouta pas les choses qui n'étaient pas intéressantes, donc elle n'entendit pas la question posée à CR et se concentra sur la bouteille qui tournait de nouveau. Elle s'arrêta sur Beca, et instantanément l'atmosphère dans la pièce changea.

"Donc Beca... Action ou Vérité?" Stacie dit un grand sourire machiavélique.

"Je suis une dur-à-cuire, Action." Dit fièrement Beca.

"Okay... Euh..." Stacie chercha un moment. Lilly avait quelques idées mais elle ne savait pas si elles étaient légales. Donc elle décida de ne pas s'impliquer.

"Je sais!" Interrompit Amy la baleine. "Mettons des glaçons dans ton pantalon."

"D'accord." Dit Beca, qui s'en foutait.

Elles le firent. Ce qui déçut Lilly. Beca s'exclama sur le fait que c'était extrêmement froid, ce qui était attendu. Et tout le monde rigola. Ce qui était attendu aussi. Beca voulait changer de pantalon parce qu'on aurait dit qu'elle c'était pissée dessus, mais Stacie lui dit qu'elle devait le garder.

Elles jouèrent longtemps, firent des choses stupides. Amy la baleine dû manger un sandwich qui était préparé avec les 5 aliments qu'elle attrapait, à cause de Jessica. Stacie dû prendre un douche avec ses vêtement et les garder, à cause de Beca. Flo dû faire un 'prank call' à son oncle, à cause d'Ashley. Chloe révéla à tout le monde qu'elle avait eu un 'coup d'un soir' avec Aubrey durant leur première année, à cause de Flo. Et ça continua comme ça. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit le tour de Beca de nouveau.

Lilly savait que ça allait arriver. Stacie allait demander à Beca de faire quelque chose, à Chloe.

"Okay Beca, Action... Je te défie d'embrasser Chloe pendant... 5 secondes." Stacie sourit. Le visage de Beca passa de blanc comme un feuille de papier à rouge-noir en un rien de temps.

"Euh... Je passe."

"Awww, est ce que Beca Mitchell serait une poule mouillée?" Se moqua Stacie. "Je suis choquée!" Les autres Bellas, à part Lilli, Jessica et Ashley, se moquèrent aussi. Même Chloe dit:

"Quoi? Je ne suis pas assez bonne pour toi Mitchell?"

À ça, tout le monde hua. Beca rougit encore plus fort et passa une main sur sa nuque. Lilly remarqua qu'il n'y avait maintenant plus qu'une dizaine de centimètres entre Beca et Chloe.

"D'accord! Je vais faire cette stupide "Actions"." S'exaspéra Beca. Les Bellas huèrent de nouveau et commencèrent à chanter.

"Embrasse-la. Embrasse-la. Embrasse-la."

"À une condition. Après ça on arrête le jeu." Raisonna Beca. Les Bellas acceptèrent, et fixèrent toutes Beca. Elle s'avance encore plus vers Chloe, et au milieux elle ferma les yeux.

Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, les Bellas commencèrent à compter. Très lentement. Elles n'approfondirent pas le baiser, aucune langue n'était impliquée. Mais il était quand même très intime, et c'était clair que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles le faisaient. Quand les 5 secondes furent finis, Beca se retira immédiatement, et remit la dizaine de centimètre entre eux. Chloe, elle, rigola et se mit un peu plus près de Beca.

"Awww, ne soit pas gênée Beca. Ce n'était qu'un baiser." Stacie lui fit un clin d'œil, se levant pour aller se changer avant d'attraper froid.

Les autres Bellas nettoyèrent, mais Lilly resta assise. Discrètement, elle regarda Beca et Chloe parler doucement en nettoyant les bouts de papier d'une "Actions". Beca souriait à ce que disait Chloe, et Chloe embrassa sa joue.

Lilly devait avouer, c'était plutôt mignon.

* * *

Après ça elles décidèrent de regarder un film, Beca était comme d'habitude réticente. Elles choisirent un film d'horreur, le seul type de film que Beca aimait, à part Disney. Elles mirent 'Insidious'. Lilly avait vu ce film au moins 4 fois, et ça commençait à être lassant.

Elles prirent leur 'place de film' et commencèrent le film. Au milieux du film, Lilly regarda vers Beca et Chloe. La rouquine utilisait l'épaule de Beca comme un bouclier contre les 'screamer'. Beca massait le dos de Chloe sans faire vraiment attention, trop occupée à regarder le film. À chaque fois que Chloe criait, Beca lui murmurait quelque mot que Lilly ne pouvait pas entendre. Et ses mots la calmaient toujours.

Quand le film prit fin, tout le monde décida de se préparer à aller au lit. Elles prirent des coussins et des couvertures, et s'installèrent par terre. Lilly était à côté de la porte, près des escaliers. Beca et Chloe étaient en face de la télé, elles dormaient très près l'une de l'autre. Amy était près de la cuisine. Flo, Jessica et Ashley était près du mur. Stacie et CR c'était mis au milieu.

Toutes les Bellas c'était confortablement installée, Stacie se mit sur ses coudes et sourit. "C'est l'heure des histoires d'horreur."

"Mais on vient juste de regarder un film d'horreur." Se plaignit Chloe.

"On ne peut pas appeler ça "regarder" si tu passe la moitié du film les yeux fermés Chlo."

"Ferme-la, c'était quand même effrayant. Mais d'accord..."

"Yay! Je commence. C'est basé sur une histoire vrai... Un jour," Stacie commença alors une histoire pas vraiment effrayante, à propos d'une maison hantée, etc. Lilly ne faisait pas vraiment attention. Elle voulait juste en finir. Mais apparemment Chloe avait vraiment peur. Elle était assise sur les genoux de Chloe et Beca la tenait fermement, écoutant l'histoire de Stacie.

"Ils déménagèrent à la fin." Finit Stacie. "Suivant?"

Lilly savait qu'elles faisaient exprès de faire peur à Chloe, pour voir la réaction de Beca. Et elles avaient des résultats. CR fut la seconde, parlant d'un carnaval hanté, et Chloe gémissait parfois. Quand Chloe le faisait, Beca lui disait des choses qui la calmaient tout de suite. Si elle ne tremblait pas si souvent, Lilly aurait pensée que Chloe c'était endormi.

"La fille sortit de la boîte magique et dans le vrai monde de nouveau. Fin." Finit CR. "Amy la baleine? Tu en as une?"

Et elles avaient gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Amy racontait les histoires les plus effrayantes, mais aussi les plus ridicules. Lilly ne rata pas le fait que Beca fessera sa prise sur Chloe et que cette dernière attrapa le t-shirt de la brunette. Amy commença son histoire, et Chlo ferma les yeux immédiatement et essaya de ne pas écouter. Lilly était presque désolée pour elle, mais elle savait que ce serait bientôt un lointain souvenir. Tout devient toujours un lointain souvenir.

Amy racontait l'histoire d'une fille que personne ne croyait quand elle disait que son chien pouvait parler, et qui devenait peu à peu folle. Elle alla dans un hôpital psychiatrique, et n'arrêtait pas de rêver de son chien qui parlait. Et Lilly admit que c'était un peu sinistre, comment Amy décrivait l'histoire. Chloe n'arrêtait pas frissonner et de gémir à chaque fois qu'il y avait un moment assez effrayant, et Beca arrivait toujours à la calmer. Depuis leur première soirée film, durant leur première année, Chloe avait sauté de sa place sur les genoux d'Aubrey. C'était drôle comment la blonde couvrait les yeux de Chloe, ou ses oreilles. Et toutes les regardait interagir au lieu de regarder le film.

Mais maintenant c'était différent. Beca était différente. Beca réconfortait Chloe, la faisait se sentir en sécurité. Et Lilly pensa qu'elles feraient un joli couple. _Attends..._ Elles le sont!

Amy finit son histoire on racontant comment la fille avait tuée dans l'hôpital après avoir vu un petit chiot dehors. Et après ça tout le monde se mit au lit. Beca tenait toujours Chloe près d'elle sous la couverture. Beca était la grande cuillère et Chloe la petite.

"Bonne nuit les filles." Dit Stacie. Et toutes les autres répondirent avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Excepter Lilly. Elle descendit doucement au sous-sol et commença à jouer avec sa machine. "Hey. Un peu de voyage dans le temps n'as jamais fait de mal à personne." Pensa Lilly en appuyant sur le bouton.

* * *

Lilly pouvait revenir à n'importe quel heure. Elle revint au alentours de 7h du matin, elle monta les escaliers et vit que tout le monde dormait encore. Mais à un moment dans la nuit, Beca avait finit par être la petite cuillère de Chloe, Lilly sourit.

Même si elles essayaient de le cacher. C'était vraiment, mais vraiment, évident.


	6. Jessica et Ashley

**Pas assez discrète**

* * *

Chapitre 6: Jessica et Ashley

* * *

La sixième personne, ou plutôt les personnes, qui remarquèrent qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Beca et Chloe furent Jessica et Ashley. C'était bien connu que Jessica et Ashley était toujours ensembles, elle n'était même plus deux personnes, parce que tout le monde parlait d'elle en tant que Jessica et Ashley. Et elles se sont habituées à ça, parfois même se confondant entre elles. Elles faisaient tout ensemble, elles avaient pris le même cursus, les mêmes classes, parfois même elles s'aidaient pendant les contrôles et les devoirs. Les professeurs allaient leurs donner la même note de tout façon à cause de leur écriture similaire.

Jessica et Ashley avaient trois contrôles et deux devoirs pour cette semaine. C'était une semaine assez chargée, beaucoup d'étudiant avaient des tests, des contrôle et des devoirs à rendre. Et Beca avait annulé les entraînements pour la semaine, à part pour vendredi. C'était un mardi soir, tout le monde était soit dans leurs chambres, dans la salle à manger ou dans le salon pour travailler et réviser. Jessica et Ashley était dans le salon, avec Stacie et Chloe.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où est Beca? J'ai besoin de lui poser une question pour notre devoir de philosophie." Demanda CR qui était assise à la table de la salle à manger.

"Elle est toujours à la bibliothèque, puis après je crois qu'elle doit remettre des papiers en mains propres, elle doit ensuite parler à un de ses profs, et après elle ira dîner chez son père. Si tu veux quelque chose, envoie-lui un message." Répondit Chloe.

"Wow la rouquine, tu as vachement bien appris l'emploi du temps de Beca." Sourit Stacie en levant les yeux de ses notes.

"Bah, tu vois, quelqu'un doit bien le faire. Et c'est surement pas Beca qui va le faire, je vous jure cette fille oublie de manger des fois..."

"Je vois."

Jessica et Ashley savaient que Stacie était sur 'l'affaire Bechloe'. Elles avaient des suspicions aussi, mais elles n'avaient pas encore vu Beca ou Chloe faire quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Bien sûr, il y avait ces fois où Chloe devenait un peu _trop_ câline avec Beca ou quand elle faisait d'autre truc mignons ensembles. Mais Jessica et Ashley faisaient aussi ce qu'elle Beca et Chloe faisaient parfois, et elles ne couchaient certainement pas ensemble... Pas du tout.

Elles avaient entendu les histoires des autres Bellas, comme quand Flo les avait vues s'embrasser, l'accident des brownies, la photo qu'Amy avait prise, la fois où CR avait découvert le côté sombre de Beca. Mais ce n'était que des histoires, elles avaient très bien pu les inventer ou mal interpréter la situation.

Stacie soupira bruyamment et laissa tomber sa tête lourdement contre un énorme livre de Physique. "Ça ne sert à rien. Mon cerveau à surchauffer!"

"Tu travailles sur quoi?" Demanda Jessica.

"Physiques..." Marmonna-t-elle.

"Ça parle de quoi? Peut-être que je peux aider." Intervint Chloe. Stacie releva la tête et haussa les sourcils. "Quoi? Dis ce qui te pose un problème!"

"Okay la rouquine... La période d'une pendule est 2 pi racine carré de I. I est la période d'inertie du pivot et d la distance entre le pivot et le centre de la masse. Un cerceau est accroché par un clou sur le mur d'une grange. La masse du cerceau est de 3kg et son rayon est 2, comment..." Commença Stacie.

"Okay wow! Je crois que tu m'a perdue à pi..." Interrompit Chloe. "Désolée Stace, je crois que tu es toute seules sur ce coup..."

"J'avais compris. Jess? Ash? L'une de vous sait?"

Jessica et Ashley secouèrent la tête toutes les deux. Elles étaient occupées à étudier leur propre truc pour le cours de littérature. Stacie soupira de nouveau et se leva en prenant ses livres. "Bien vous êtes inutiles les filles, je vais demander à Flo. Au revoir."

"Salut." Murmura Chloe.

Jessica et Ashley ne parlait pratiquement jamais, à part si elles en avaient absolument besoin. C'est peut-être pour ça que tout le monde les confondait, on aurait dit des jumelles. Même si elles ne se ressemblaient pas physiquement, leurs personnalités étaient tellement semblables que c'était assez pour les confondre.

Peu de temps passa et tout le monde mangea un petit quelque chose. Il était presque 9 heures déjà et Beca n'était toujours pas à la maison. Chloe avait arrêté d'étudier une heure auparavant, tout comme Jessica et Ashley. Elles étaient maintenant assises dans le salon regardant la télévision. Après une demi-heure de téléréalité, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une Beca assez fatiguée rentra.

Jessica et Ashley regardèrent Beca jeter son sac par terre avec un soupir. Elle contempla un instant les escaliers et grogna. Puis elle entra dans le salon et se laissa tomber la tête la première sur un des canapés.

"Hey Becs!" L'accueillit chaleureusement Chloe, comme toujours. Beca ne répondit pas.

"Heu Cap'? Tu es allongée sur la télécommande et ça n'arrête pas de changer les chaînes..." Dit Jessica.

"Oh, elle a raison Beca, tu va casser la télé, ou la télécommande..." Continua Chloe.

Toujours pas de réponse. Chloe soupira et se leva de son canapé pour secouer l'épaule de Beca doucement. "Sérieusement Becs, bouge un peu s'il te plaît?"

Chloe secoua plus fort son épaule et Beca grogna. "Argh, prend ta stupide télécommande!" Dit-elle, sa voix étouffée dans un coussin. Elle leva un peu son torse pour que Chloe prenne la télécommande en dessous d'elle.

Jessica et Ashley regardèrent Chloe prendre la télécommande et la leurs tendre. Elles remirent directement la chaîne d'America Next Top Model, et se retournèrent vers Chloe et Beca de nouveau. Chloe resta à regarder Beca avec un regard inquiet, la brunette sentit sa présence au dessus d'elle.

"Je t'ai déjà donné la télécommande Chlo. Va regarder la télé et laisse moi tranquille."

"Tu veux qu'on en parle?"

"Non. Vas-t'en."

"Mais-"

"Vas-t'en Chlo."

Chloe secoua la tête, mais voyant que Beca refusait toujours de lever les yeux, elle se rassit et regarda la télévision. Jessica et Ashley ne voyait rien de mal à situation, Beca était une personne très renfermée. Mais après ça il y eu de la tension dans l'air, elles pouvaient voir que Chloe était en train de pensée profondément. Et elles n'étaient pas sûres que ce soit à propos de la décision de Tyra Banks de virée du show son modèle favori.

Les pubs arrivèrent et elles entendirent Beca soupirer. Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'au canapé de Chloe.

"Désolée, j'ai pété un câble, j'ai eu une très longue journée. Je ne le pensais pas." Dit Beca d'un ton que Jessica et Ashley pourrait décrire comme de la vulnérable.

"C'est bon, j'ai compris." Sourit Chloe et tira sur le bras de Beca pour qu'elle s'assoit sur ses genoux.

"Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé?" Demanda Chloe, enroulant ses bras autour de Beca. Beca soupira et haussa les épaules, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Chloe.

"Allez, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas." Chloe commença à chatouiller Beca.

"Hey arrêtes ça."

"Pas avant que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas." Dit Chloe en continuant à la chatouiller jusqu'à ce que Beca soupire, pas du tout amusée par les sottises de Chloe.

"Je ne sais pas, juste un de ces jours... Où le temps passe et passe, et ça fait chier. Et il ne se passe rien d'intéressant."

"Ce qui veux dire que tu vas t'enfermer dans ta chambre dans 5 minutes et mixer jusqu'au petit matin?"

Beca lui offrit un petit sourire, peut-être parce que Chloe lui avait parlé de musique. "Oui, surement. Je vais prendre une douche d'abord par contre, à plus." Beca se leva des genoux de Chloe et sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Jessica et Ashley virent l'expression blessée sur le visage de Chloe quand Beca partit. Elles virent Chloe penser très fort à quelque chose. Elles virent Chloe avoir une idée et courir jusqu'à la cuisine. Elles la virent sortir de la cuisine avec deux bols de glaces dans une main, 2 cuillères dans la bouche, et un panel de sucreries à mettre au dessus.

Ce que Jessica et Ashley ne virent pas par contre c'est que Chloe avait accidentellement pris la glace 'ne touche pas sinon je te tue" d'Amy. Elles haussèrent les épaules et continuèrent à regarder la télé.

* * *

"Yo Tic et Tac." Dit Amy la baleine en rentrant d' "aller prendre un smoothie".

"Salut Amy." Répondirent-elles en même temps. Amy la baleine rentra dans la cuisine et tout allait bien jusqu'a ce que les filles entendent crier.

"QUI A PRIS MA GLACE!?"

Jessica et Ashley sursautèrent au cri, et se rappela de Chloe qui était sortit de la cuisine avec de la glace. Elles se levèrent du canapé et allèrent voir Amy.

"Amy calme-toi... On sait qui l'a prit-" Commença Jessica.

"Et ils avaient une très bonne raison de le faire." Continua Ashley.

"Beca est rentrée à la maison, elle avait passé une mauvaise journée-"

"Et Chloe voulait lui faire plaisir-"

"Donc elle lui a apporté de la glace-"

"Et elle a dû prendre la tienne au lieu de la sienne par accident."

"Cette rouquine va me le payer." Menaça Amy la baleine. Elle monta les escaliers et alla jusqu'à sa chambre, suivit de Jessica et Ashley qui n'aimaient pas du tout où tout cela menait.

Elles s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte et Amy était sur le point d'engueuler Chloe quand elles entendirent rigoler. Amy haussa un sourcil et ouvrit un peu la porte pour rentrer. Comme leur chambre était dans le grenier, elles pouvaient se cacher dans le petit escalier derrière un petit mur.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'ai dit ça." Rigola Chloe en prenant une cuillère de glace.

Et Beca répondit la bouche pleine: "Mais oui! Il n'avait aucun droit de me dire ça."

"Merci pour tout ça Chlo."

"Pas de problème."

"Je t'aime." Jessica ouvrit grand les yeux.

"Je t'aime aussi" Ashley failli s'évanouir.

Un moment passa où Beca dévisageait Chloe qui la dévisageait aussi.

"Quoi?" Demanda Chloe.

"Ça."

Beca se pencha vite en avant et embrassa Chloe sur les lèvres, Jessica et Ashley poussèrent un petit cri et elles eurent peur de se faire attraper. Mais les deux ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué. Amy eut un silencieux soupire de soulagement.

Chloe posa sa main sur la joue de Beca et se rapprocha. Beca posa une main sur la cuisse de Chloe et l'autre sur sa hanche. Elles approfondirent le baiser et Jessica du pincer le bras d'Ashley pour voir si elles ne rêvaient pas.

Elles se séparèrent après ce qui parut une éternité, et Beca rigola doucement.

"Tu as le gout de Rocky Road."

"Ça veut dire que j'ai bon goût?" Chloe lui fit un clin d'œil.

Beca rougit à ça et puis elles rigolèrent ensembles.

"Est ce que c'est de l'ananas?"

"Non, il y a des bouts de cheese-cake, de brownies, du miel, des Granola, du sirop de chocolat et de la crème chantilly!" Corrigea Chloe avec un sourire.

"Attends Chlo... Est ce que ce n'est pas la glace d'Amy?" Demanda Beca en levant le pot de glace au cookie Ben & Jerry.

"Oh merde. J'aurais juré avoir pris le mien. Ne t'inquiète pas, on n'a rien mangé, je vais aller le remettre à sa place. Je reviens."

A ce moment là Amy, Jessica et Ashley réalisèrent qu'elles devraient bouger vite si elles ne voulaient pas se faire choper. Elles n'avaient pas assez de temps pour descendre jusqu'au salon, donc elles coururent jusqu'à la chambre ouverte la plus proche, qui était celle de Stacie et Chloe.

Elles y rentrèrent, essoufflées, et Stacie les regarda, confuse. "Hey? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes allées au sous-sol..."

"Beca et Chloe s'embrassait après avoir mangé de la glace dans notre chambre." Dit Amy la baleine à toute allure.

"QUOI!? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas invité à assister à ce spectacle? Jess? Ash? Vous les avez vues?"

Jessica et Ashley encore sous le choc ne purent que hocher la tête. Elles s'assirent sur le lit de Chloe et Amy s'assit à côté de Stacie.

"Attends tu as dit baisers et glace? Je crois que j'ai déjà été dans cette situation avant."

"Ouai donc voila ce qu'il c'est passé, Chloe a accidentellement prit ma glace. Je suis donc partit la confronter, et par hasard on est arrivé en plein baisers et Beca a réalise qu'elle avait prit la mauvaise glace, puis Beale a voulu aller la remettre à sa place donc on avait 0.5 seconde pour nous éloigner avant que Chloe nous attrape. Et la porte la plus proche était la tienne."

"Wow, vous avez vécu une véritable aventure. Vous auriez pu m'in-"

"Dit ça encore une fois..." Dirent Jessica et Ashley.

"Bon! C'était une nuit assez mouvementé, je crois qu'on va tous retourner se coucher."

"Ouai, bonne nuit les filles."

"Bonne nuit Jess, bonne nuit Ash."

"Bonne nuit les jumelles."

Jessica et Ashley sortirent de la chambre de Stacie et elles rencontrèrent Chloe dans le couloir.

"Hey Jessica, hey Ashley, où vous allez les filles?"

"Hey Chloe, on va au lit, et toi?"

"J'aide Beca à réviser en mangeant de la glace."

"C'est comme ça qu'on dit s'embrasser de nos jours? Réviser?" Pensèrent Jessica et Ashley.

"Ah d'accord-"

"Bonne chance alors."

"Haha okay, passait une bonne nuit toute les deux." Dit Chloe en repartant vers la chambre de Beca et Amy.

Jessica et Ashley rentrèrent toute les deux dans leur chambre et allèrent chacune dans leurs lits.

"Hey Ash?"

"Oui Jess?"

"Tu veux regarder quelque chose sur Netflix?"

"Oui bien sûr!"

Ashley alla s'installer sur l'autre lit et elles regardèrent toute les deux un film sur l'ordinateur de Jessica. Elles s'endormirent comme ça. Toutes les deux pensaient à ce qu'elles avaient vu.

* * *

 **JOYEUX NOËL À TOUS! Je vous poste ça aujourd'hui un peu comme un cadeau de noël. Normalement le prochain chapitre arrive pour le nouvel an! Soit le 1er soit le 2. J'espère que celui ci vous a plus. Bonne fêtes à tous.**

 **Bisous**

 **Léa**

 **PS: J'ai vraiment eu du mal à traduire l'exercice de physique... Ce qu'il faut comprendre c'est qu'il était difficile! XD**


	7. Aubrey

**Pas assez discrètes**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Aubrey Posen

* * *

La septième personne à remarquer qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Beca et Chloe fut Aubrey. Depuis la retraite des Bellas, ou peut-être plus tôt que ça, Aubrey était persuadée que quelque chose se passait. Elle savait que Chloe avait un énorme crush sur Beca depuis la première année de celle-ci, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elles revenaient à leur dortoir après les entraînements, Chloe parlait non-stop du DJ

Et elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'avait jamais embêté Chloe avec ça.

 **Flashback [Deuxième année, trip plage]**

"Tu es presque en train de baver Beale." Aubrey sourit à sa meilleure amie. Elles étaient allongées sur une serviette de bain, sous un grand parasol.

"Non, je ne bave pas." Protesta Chloe mais refusa de détacher ses yeux du corps de Beca.

Pour les vacances de printemps, les Bellas avait décidé d'aller à la plage et de passer du bon temps ensembles. Même si Aubrey n'était techniquement plus une Bella, elles l'avaient quand même invitée.

"Tu ne pourras nier toute ta vie !"

"Tais-toi, ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir invité pour ce voyage." Chloe regarda enfin la blonde et jeta du sable sur elle.

"Hey !" S'exclama Aubrey, lui en jetant aussi. Mais elle fut ignorée, Chloe avait de nouveau poser ses yeux sur Beca. Aubrey jeta un regard à la brunette, elle portait un maillot de bain une pièce noir qui était troué devant et derrière. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en une queue de cheval serré et elle, avec les Bellas et d'autres personnes, jouait au volley-ball. Même Aubrey devait admettre, Beca était sexy aujourd'hui.

"Prend une photo, ça durera plus longtemps." Aubrey continua à embêter la rouquine. "Je dois avouer qu'elle est sexy aujourd'hui."

"Ouai, elle est trop sexy. C'est horrible." Chloe soupira et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

Aubrey grogna. "Oh mon Aca-dieu, quand est-ce que tu iras lui confesser ton amour sans limites pour elle ? Sérieusement allez-vous faire des câlins, ou coucher ensemble, je te jure que la tension sexuelle est insoutenable. Tu as mon consentement."

Chloe fronça les sourcils. "Se faire des câlins ? Coucher ? Avec cette chaleur ? Non merci. Il fait trop chaud."

Aubrey leva les yeux en l'air. "Il fait chaud. Beca est chaude. Tu es chaude. Je suis chaude. Amenez tout ça à l'hôtel."

"Je ne crois pas qu'elle m'aime Bree." Chloe secoua la tête. Aubrey la regarda, choquée.

"Es-tu Aca-sérieuse ? Elle a totalement un crush sur toi !" Oubliant où elles étaient, Aubrey parla un peu trop fort, attirant l'attention de plusieurs personnes autour d'elles.

"Bree ! Pourquoi tu ne le dirais pas plus fort pour que ceux qui sont derrière entendent ?" Dit Chloe avec sarcasme. Mais Aubrey s'en foutait.

"ELLE A TOTALEMENT UN CRUSH SUR TOI !" Cria-t-elle.

"Merde Aubrey !" Chloe frappa sa jambe, et commença à demander pardon aux personnes autour d'elles.

"Qui a un crush sur qui ?" Stacie couru vers elles, essoufflé.

"Chloe a un crush sur-... Aïe !" Aubrey fut coupée par une serviette jetée violemment sur son visage.

"Je réfléchirai à deux fois avant de finir si j'étais toi Bree." Dit Chloe, menaçante. Elle tenait une autre serviette dans la main et faisait un mouvement de lasso avec. Aubrey rigola et murmura quelque chose à Stacie, qui pour répondre, hocha la tête et sourit à Chloe.

"Mais tout le monde le sait déjà rouquine." Dit Stacie, prenant une gorgée d'eau.

"Oh ferme-la."

"Tout le monde à part Beca apparemment." Ajouta Aubrey. "En parlant du gremlins."

Aubrey regarda vers le terrain de volley, les joueurs étaient en train de se serrer la main. Le match était fini. Beca n'aimait pas les contacts physiques, elle fit des signes de tête à certain et se dirigea en direction des trois filles.

"Stace, un mec qui s'appelle Derek te cherchait. Il a dit quelque chose à propos de la chambre 506 ?" Dit Beca, prenant place à côté de Chloe.

"Ah oui ! Derek ! Bon le chasseur doit y aller, on se voit demain matin les filles !" Stacie se leva après avoir mis un t-shirt ample, courant vers un blond. Elle disparut avec lui dans l'hôtel.

"Oh ! Ça me fais penser, il faut que j'aille chercher plus d'eau. Je ne voudrais pas être déshydratée." Aubrey se leva aussi et commença à marcher vers le bar. Quand elle arriva, elle ne commanda rien, elle regardait juste Beca et Chloe de loin.

Beca dit quelque chose qui fit rougir Chloe. La brunette sourit et Chloe lui frappa plusieurs fois le bras. Se demandant si Chloe avait admis avoir un crush sur le gnome, Aubrey continua à les espionner. Mais elles continuèrent à parler et Aubrey se lassa. Elle allait repartir mais s'arrêta au milieu du chemin quand Chloe se leva et s'assit derrière Beca. Elle commença à mettre de la crème solaire sur sa main et la poser sur la peau exposer de Beca. De ses épaules, jusqu'à son dos, puis sur ses bras, ses jambes et se penchant pour passer sur ses cuisses. L'expression qu'il y avait sur le visage de Beca fit doucement rire Aubrey. Oh comment elle aurait aimé avoir son téléphone sur elle.

 **Flashback [Fin]**

Aubrey sourit en se rappelant ce qu'il c'était passé il y a quelques années. Elle commença à préparer son sac et quand elle eut fini, elle partit se préparer. Demain c'était le jour du check-up des Bellas qu'Aubrey faisait tous les trois mois. Quand Aubrey avait eu son diplôme elle avait voulu garder un œil sur elles, elle venait donc tous les trois mois. Ou quand elle se sentait seul.

En passant dans le couloir pour aller à sa salle de bain, une photo de Stacie, Chloe, Beca et elle attira son regard. Elle sourit en attrapant le cadre, c'était pendant un carnaval et les quatre filles avaient décidé d'y aller. C'était une photo à quatre partie d'un photomaton et chacune d'elles avaient gardé un bout. Aubrey avait choisi celle où elles n'étaient pas prêtes à prendre la photo, parce que c'était la plus drôle du toutes. Beca n'était presque pas dans le cadre, sa tête apparaissait en bas de la photo alors que Chloe tenait ses épaules de derrière. Elles étaient en train de tomber, Beca rigolait et Chloe s'appuyait sur elle, les yeux fermés et souriante. Stacie était à droit de Beca et Chloe et fermait aussi les yeux, rigolant à cause des deux filles. Aubrey était à gauche de Beca et Chloe, rigolant aussi mais, elle, regardait la caméra.

Aubrey remit la photo à sa place et alla se brosser les dents, se rappelant de cette journée.

 **Flashback [Troisième année, Carnaval]**

"Oh mon dieu. Laisse ma main tranquille Beale. Il fait assez chaud comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin que ma main soit encore plus moite qu'elle ne l'est déjà."

"Non." Chloe rigola, tenant sa main plus fort. "On est à un carnaval Beca, détends-toi un peu. Arrête de froncer les sourcils, et sourit." Chloe lui fit un grand sourire.

"Ouai le gnome, amuse-toi un peu. On l'appelle le carnaval du sourire après tout." Stacie sourit grandement, tenant l'avant-bras d'Aubrey. "C'est notre devoir d'amateur de carnaval de s'amuser le plus possible."

"Ton devoir ? Depuis quand tu es devenue responsable Conrad ?" Demanda Beca.

"Depuis… Jamais, je lisais juste la devise du carnaval qui est écrite derrière toi." Stacie pointa du doigt l'endroit et Beca regarda en arrière pour voir le panneau. Aubrey rigola au comportement des deux filles.

"Tu trouves ça drôle Posen ?"

"Hilarant Mitchell."

Beca leva les yeux en l'air, et Chloe les conduisit vers différents stands et attractions. Elle ne laissa jamais la main de Beca, et les balançait d'avant en arrière en marchant. Stacie faisait presque la même chose mais parfois elle s'éloignait. Et elle ne tenait pas sa main mais attrapait son bras ou son poignet fermement.

Après avoir fait au moins 5 tours de manège, une séance photo dans le photomaton et finalement être aller voir le zoo, elles se dirigèrent vers les stands de nourriture.

"Oh, on pourrait avoir de la barbe à papa ?" Cria Chloe.

"Est ce qu'on pourrait avoir de la vraie bouffe d'abord, et après de la barbe à papa ? J'ai un peu faim." Compromis Beca.

"D'accord." Accepta Chloe.

Stacie et Aubrey étaient derrière elles, elles choisirent des hot-dogs et Beca en prit deux pour elle. Et pour tenir sa parole, Beca leurs acheta de la barbe à papa. Elles décidèrent d'en partager une pour deux, comme elles n'avaient déjà plus faim.

"Oh ! On peut faire un tour de grande roue ?" Dit Chloe, tout excitée en mâchant un morceau de barbe à papa.

"Ok la rouquine, on y va."

Les quatre filles finirent leur barbe à papa en attendant dans la queue. Elles eurent de petites conversation, profitant surtout de la compagnie des autres. Aubrey vit comment Beca regardait Chloe avec admiration. La rouquine était en train de marmonnait les paroles d'une musique de Taylor Swift et sourit à Beca, quand elle l'a pris en train de la reluquer. Beca regarda tout de suite autre part et elle commença à rougir. Elle essaya de se défaire de Chloe mais la rouquine ne voulut pas et s'accrocha au bras de la brunette. Beca, qui n'aimait pas les gestes d'affection, sursauta au contact du corps de Chloe mais soupira et se laissa faire. Aubrey sourit en les voyant interagir et elle remarqua qu'elles étaient arrivées.

"Suivant ! Montez dans la nacelle s'il vous plaît, deux de chaque côté. Ne mettez pas vos mains ni vos pieds en dehors de la nacelle. Pas de nourriture ni de boisson. Ouvrez la fenêtre qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Ne sautez pas et ne secouez pas la nacelle. Appuyez sur ça si vous avez besoin d'aide. Amusez-vous bien." Dit un homme d'un ton monotone, comme s'il récitait un discours ennuyeux.

Les quatre filles admirèrent la vue et sourirent. Aubrey vit les stands colorés de jouet, ceux de nourriture et les manèges. Tous les jeux alignés en rangs serrés et d'autres chose aussi. Des gens souriant, des enfants rigolant. C'était magique.

Aubrey attrapa son téléphone et prit plusieurs photos. Elle était plutôt contente de ce que ça donnait. Faisant la même chose, Stacie en prit aussi pendant que Beca regardait toujours dehors. Chloe, elle, regardait Beca. La brunette le remarqua après un moment.

"Tu es supposée admirer la vue Beale." Marmonna Beca en regardant au loin.

"Humm, mais tu es plus jolie." Murmura Chloe en souriant doucement et tirant la langue.

Beca regarda de nouveau Chloe et rougit de plus en plus. "Tais... Tais-toi." Elle vint masser son cou avec sa main en se retournant vers la vitre, essayant de cacher ses joues rouges et son petit sourire. Aubrey eu un petit sourire mesquin et continua à prendre des photos comme si de rien était. Stacie se retourna vers elle avec un regard complice. 'Si ces filles ne font pas quelque chose avec ça, je vais mourir.' Pensa Aubrey.

Après le troisième tour, elles avaient admiré chaque centimètre de la vue et ne faisait que se relaxer. Malgré les sursauts soudain de la nacelle, Beca et Chloe semblait imperturbable. La brunette se pencha vers Chloe et cette dernière passa sa main autour du corps de Beca. Elles regardaient les photos que Chloe avait pris, rigolant à quelque unes. Parfois Chloe posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Beca. La plus jeune souriait et la laissait faire.

Elles sortirent enfin de la grande roue et Beca et Chloe disparurent aux toilettes. Stacie attrapa Aubrey pas le bras et dit : "Oh mon dieu. J'ai cru que j'allais suffoquer à cause de l'immense mignonnerie entre Beca et Chloe."

"Tu sais, si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien Chloe, j'aurai pensé qu'elles sortaient ensembles. Elles ne trompent personne !" Répondit Aubrey.

"J'approuve !"

Les deux filles attendirent cinq minutes que Beca et Chloe reviennent des toilettes. "Est ce qu'on peut aller jouer ?" Demanda Chloe, excitée.

"Mais Chlo... Il est 4 heures et mes jambes me font mal, on ne peut pas rentrer ?" Gémit Beca.

"Mais Beeeecaaaa..." Chloe bouda et fit ses petits yeux de chiens. Beca, étant Beca, ne put résister et souffla : "D'accord..."

"Yay ! Merci Becs !" Chloe entrelaça de nouveau leurs doigts et se tourna vers Stacie et Aubrey. "Vous êtes ok pour les jeux ?"

Aubrey se tourna vers Stacie qui hocha la tête. "Oui, bien sûr."

"Ok, on y va !"

Chloe les entraîna de nouveau à travers la foule, essayant quelques jeux qui l'intéressait. Elles en gagnèrent quelque uns, et gagnèrent des petits prix comme des peluches et des porte-clés. Elles se fatiguèrent et décidèrent de retourner à la voiture. Beca arrêta soudainement Chloe ce qui arrêta Stacie et Aubrey.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Becs ?" Demanda Chloe en fronçant les sourcils.

"On peut faire un dernier jeu ?" Demanda timidement Beca.

"Heu... Bien sûr. Quel jeu ?"

"Celui où il faut jeter des anneaux. J'aimerais avoir un prix qu'il propose."

"Ok allons-y !" Accepta Chloe mais se tourna vers Aubrey et Stacie d'abord. "Les filles vous pouvez y aller et mettre en marche la voiture si vous voulez. Refroidissez-la avec la clim et tout ça." Et sur ça elles partirent.

"Ok, Bree on y va ?" Demanda Stacie en sortant les clés de la voiture.

"Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, je te rattrape Stace." Mentit Aubrey, voulant en fait garder un œil sur Chloe et Beca.

"Ok..."

Aubrey suivit discrètement les deux filles. Elles s'arrêtèrent au stand que Beca pointait du doigt. Aubrey vit Beca sortir quelques dollars de son portefeuille et commencer à jouer. Elle échoua misérablement et abandonna au quatrième essai. Elles commencèrent à s'éloigner du stand et marcher vers Aubrey, elle pouvait entendre leur conversation.

"...Avant que ma mère ne meurt, je me rappelle qu'elle m'avait dit que pour mon troisième anniversaire elle m'avait offert une peluche qui ressemblait à une abeille et que je ne pouvais pas m'en séparer. Après sa mort, j'ai gardé la peluche comme si c'était mon bien le plus précieux, mais un jour, quand j'avais 14 ans, mon père a fait un grand rangement et quand il a vu que la peluche était vieille et usée, il l'a jetée. J'étais tellement en colère contre lui et la peluche là-bas ressemblait tellement à celle que j'avais. La seule différence c'est que la mienne avait un ruban marron et que celle-ci en a un bleu."

"Awww Becs..." Chloe s'arrêta et partis vers le stand.

"Chloe attends !" Beca courus la rattraper.

Aubrey vit de loin Chloe jouer et réussir avec succès à gagner le prix pour Beca. Aubrey sourit en voyant Chloe faire. Beca accepta la peluche et prit Chloe dans ses bras. Aubrey décida qu'elle avait assez espionné pour aujourd'hui et retourna à la voiture avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Une fois dans la voiture, et a mis chemin pour rentrer à la maison, Aubrey entendit Beca parler à l'arrière.

"Tu sais ce qui est bizarre ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Quoi ?" Répondit Chloe assise à ses côtés.

"Ma mère avait les yeux marrons."

"Et c'est bizarre parce que... ?"

Beca rigola doucement et fit un signe de main. "Oublie ça..." Chloe la regarda mais haussa les épaules et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Aubrey ne savait pas si Chloe avait compris ou pas, mais elle, elle avait compris. Elle regarda le ruban bleu sur la peluche de Beca. 'C'est la couleur de tes yeux Chlo' Pensa Aubrey.

 **Flashback [Fin]**

Aubrey finit de se changer et de se préparer pour aller au lit. Elle s'allongea à sur le lit et soupira. Elle était impatiente de revoir les Bellas.

* * *

Le lendemain, Aubrey était dans un taxi qui l'emmenait à la maison des Bellas. Normalement elle aurait pris sa voiture mais elle n'avait pas envie de conduire aujourd'hui. Elle envoya un message à Chlo pour lui dire qu'elle arrivait, et trouva bizarre de ne pas recevoir de réponse. Elle n'y pensa plus quand le taxi arriva devant la maison.

Aubrey paya l'homme et porta ses bagages jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle sonna mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Avaient-elles oublié qu'Aubrey venait ? Cette pensée lui donna un petit pincement au cœur. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte et fut surprise en voyant qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée.

Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était midi, se rappelant qu'on était vendredi, elle réalisa que toute les Bellas avaient probablement cours à cette heure-ci. Elle soupira et alla au salon. Elle mit son sac de côté et son regard se posa sur un gobelet jaune qui traînait sur la table. Aubrey l'attrapa et traça du bout des doigts les lignes bleues qu'il y avait dessus. Elle se rappela qu'après l'audition de Beca pour les Bellas, Chloe avait ramené le gobelet à la maison et l'idolâtrait presque. Elle buvait tout dans ce gobelet, le lavait elle-même et il était toujours dans sa chambre. Elle c'était vaguement demandée pourquoi Chloe tenait tellement à ce gobelet, mais l'avait vite découvert après qu'elles aient gagné la compétition.

Aubrey avait quelques heures avant qu'elles reviennent, alors elle décida de cuisiner pour elles. Elle décida de faire des pâtes parce que c'était probablement le seul truc qu'elle pouvait faire avec le peu qu'il y avait dans les placards et le frigo.

Elle avait presque fini quand une voix lui parvint du salon. "Il y a quelqu'un ?" Reconnaissant la voix de Stacie, Aubrey sourit.

"Ici Stace !" Répondit-elle.

"Aubrey !" Stacie apparu à la porte et la serra fort dans ses bras. "Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu venais."

"Je suis là !"

"Et j'en suis contente, tu nous as manqué." Dit Stacie.

"Vous m'avez manqué aussi." Elles se sourirent et Stacie monta se changer pour être plus confortable. Elle revint habillée d'un t-shirt de sport assez large et d'un short, et aida Aubrey à cuisiner.

Une par une les Bellas revinrent de cours et saluèrent Aubrey. Il était presque 3 heures et toujours pas de signe de Beca et Chloe. Aubrey avait fini de cuisiner et se changeait. Elle mit un débardeur et un jogging. Puis elle s'assit sur un canapé et regarda la télé avec le reste des Bellas.

"Où sont Beca et Chloe ?" Demanda Aubrey, un peu agacée que sa meilleure amie ne soit pas là, sachant qu'elle avait fini les cours il y a une demi-heure.

"Elles vont bientôt arriver, attends un peu." Dit CR.

Et comme CR l'avait dit, Beca et Chloe arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard. Elles rentrèrent et la première chose qu'Aubrey remarqua était que Beca portait le sac de Chloe en plus du sien. Elle aurait demandé pourquoi si une rouquine toute excitée ne l'avait pas serrée très fort en criant.

"Aubrey !" Dit Chloe. "Oh mon dieu, tu m'as tellement manquée."

"Tu m'as manquée aussi Chlo." Sourit Aubrey. Elle voulut lui rendre son câlin mais Chloe grimaça.

"Désolée... Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ton dos ?" Demanda Aubrey en se reculant.

"J'ai juste mal dormi hier soir."

"C'est pour ça que Beca porte ton sac ?"

"Oui." Dit Beca en s'approchant. "Toujours un plaisir de te voir Posen."

"Moi aussi Beca."

"Bon je vais me changer et après on doit rattraper le temps perdu !" Sourit Chloe en partant en direction des escaliers. "Becs ! Tu viens ?"

"Oui !" Beca monta vite les escaliers.

"Hey Aubrey, viens par ici. On voudrait te parler de quelque chose qui te fera probablement plaisir." Dit Stacie avec un petit sourire.

Aubrey se rassit sur le canapé. Stacie commença à lui raconter tout ce qu'elles avaient vu depuis quelque jour, et Aubrey fut intriguée. Des histoires que racontait Stacie, Beca et Chloe pouvait très bien sortirent ensembles. Mais pourquoi Chloe ne lui aurait rien dit ? Ce n'est pas comme si Aubrey allait le dire aux autres Bellas.

Mais elles admettaient que Beca et Chloe formaient un couple trop mignon. Ça devait arriver à un moment ou à un autre. Elle continua d'écouter les histoires des filles et ne put croire que certaines d'entre elles c'était vraiment passées. Mais bon, on parlait de Chloe et Beca.

Beca et Chloe descendirent après que les filles eurent fini de raconter tous ce qui c'était passé et elles décidèrent de regarder des films Disney.

"Stace tu peux aller chercher les DVD dans notre chambre ?"

"Oui ! Aubrey tu m'aides ?"

"Ok."

Elles se levèrent et allèrent dans la chambre que partageait Stacie et Chloe mais il s'avéra que Stacie pouvait prendre tous les DVD d'une main. Elles étaient presque redescendues quand Stacie se tourna vers elle.

"Oh ! J'ai failli oublier, tu pourrais aller chercher le DVD de la reine des neiges qui est dans mon ordinateur ? Je parie que Chloe voudra le voir plus tard."

"Bien sûr Stace."

Aubrey remonta et prit le DVD. Elle était en train de redescendre quand Beca monta les escaliers. Tout alla au ralenti, Beca rata une marche et renversa l'eau qu'il y avait dans le gobelet sur Aubrey.

"Beca ! Mon dieu ! C'est froid !"

Beca rigola. "Désolée Bree." Dit-elle entre deux rires. "J'en peux plus c'est trop drôle." Elle monta alors les escaliers laissant Aubrey mouillée en bas.

Vous vous rappelez toute ces chose qu'Aubrey a dit sur le fait que Beca était bonne pour Chloe ? Elle retire tous ce qu'elle a dit. Sa meilleure amie sortait avec une idiote.


End file.
